Una aventura para recordar
by Izzy2866
Summary: En esta aventura de acción, romance, drama, y comedia, nuestros amigos Nick y Judy estaran metidos en todo tipo de situaciones que puedan imaginarse.
1. El inicio de algo

La vida secreta de un zorro.

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de zootopia y como todos los días prometía ser un día muy soleado.

Las presas y predadores de la ciudad se llevaban muy bien entre si . Después de resolver el caso de los aulladores con Judy hace unas cuantas semanas todo era normal.

Ese día Judy opto por levantarse a las 4 de la mañana y aparte decidió levantarme con ella.

(Pov Nick)

-¿Judy, se puede saber porque me despiertas a estas horas sabes que me gusta levantarme a las 7.

-Lo siento Nick pero recuerda que hoy es el cumpleaños de Benjamín y el jefe bogo y yo le habíamos dicho a todos los de la comisaria que ese día le llevaría un pastel.

Además ya se que te cuesta un poco despertarte. – Dijo Judy mirando Nick – Bueno si eso es cierto pero sabes que pasa si no duermo lo suficiente.

(Pov Judy)

-Si lo se te pones irritable y no rindes pero hazlo por Benjamín.—Dijo Judy.

\- Bien por benji pero quiero un trozo mas grande—dijo Nick—Nick sabes bien porque no puedes—Judy lo miro con seriedad—Lo se—dijo Nick—Se que benji le encanta comerse casi todo el paste y por eso le encanta su cumpleaños.

Bueno Vamos.


	2. El Descubrimiento

Sorry por tardarme tanto en sacar el segundo capitulo he tenido algunos asuntos personales pero bueno aquí esta el 2 cap.

(Pov Judy)

Nick y Judy iban en el carro de Judy. En eso Nick pregunta—

Oye Judy y a que pastelería iremos ya que todas a estas horas están cerradas.

-En ese instante Mire a Nick y respondí- pues iremos a la pastelería de Gideon el me dijo que abriría el local que tiene en zootopia para que me pudiera entregar el pastel.

Nick respondió—Y el es ? – Nick me miraba algo preocupado

Pues es un zorro con el que tuve problemas en el pasado pero ahora somos muy amigos y me dijo que si necesitaba algo que se lo hiciera saber y como iba a llegar el cumple de Benjamín pues ya vez es lo que hay.

-Bueno pero de que será el pastel? pregunto ansionso

Respondí –Pues será de Fresas pero las fresas vienen de la granja de mis padres.

-Nick le encantaban las frutas pero adoraba las frutas de la granja de mis padres pero lo que no sabíamos era si a benjamín les gustaría.

-Finalmente llegamos a la pastelería.

Hola Judy, Nick—dijo Gideon—viniste por el pastel no es así?

Si así es -dije seria—ya esta listo? -pregunte con una gran felicidad.

Si solo le hace el toque final -Dijo Gideon.

En ese momento Nick empezó a mirarme con entusiasmo.

-No Nick, no te puedes comer las fresas es para benjamín.

Pero, Judy sabes que me encantan las fresas que cultiva tu familia.

Respondí—Si lo se pero te prometo que te conseguiré las fresas que tanto ansias.

Dijo Nick-Mas te vale, zanahorias no puedo esperar para comerlas.

(Pov Nick)

EN la mente de Nick –Se que esto es extraño pero empiezo a sentir algo por Judy no es amistad es algo más, y la verdad es extraño pues con solo medio mes después de salir de la academia y que me asignaran a Judy como compañera, poco a poco empeze a sentir algo por ella se que esto esta mal pero no puedo evitar pensar en ello siempre que la miro allí esta ella con esos hermosos ojos purpura siempre que estoy con ella siento como mi corazón se acelera. Pero seria extraño ver a predador y a presa saliendo juntos.

Es extraño pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella incluso cuando estoy en otros asuntos creo que me e enamorado de Una coneja.

¡!Nick,Nick,Nick¡-grito Judy sacándome de mis pensamientos

¿Qué pasa? Pregunte Judy me miro un poco enojada—Te hable como por 5 minutos y no me hacías caso estabas perdido en tus pensamientos, Por cierto en que pensabas?.Pregunto Judy.

En nada -respondí disimuladamente al tiempo que me sonrojaba un poco.

Seguro porque para estar perdido tanto tiempo debió ser importante, -ella noto que estaba un poco sonrojado y aprovecho esa situación

Empeze a sudar y a preocuparme un poco porque Judy descubriera que ella me gustaba.

Bueno no importa nos vamos?- cambie de tema ,Judy respondió-si vamos hasta luego Gideon.

Bueno esto es todo por ahora intentare escribir por lo menos 1 capitulo a la semana y 3 en viernes sábado y domingo paciencia plox :V

Mas Nick x Judy incoming


	3. La pareja

La Otra Cara de la moneda.

(Pov Judy)

En la mente de Judy

-Después de recoger el pastel note que Nick se sonrojo un poco la pregunta es, ¿Por qué?. Siempre que salía con Nick tenia alguna sorpresa para mi y eso me encantaba.

El otro día que fuimos al parque me trajo un ramo de flores con algunas zanahorias, también por lo general me traía algún que otro postre.

-Pero no era por eso que me gustaba salir con el sino porque siempre que estábamos juntos nos divertíamos muchísimo y por lo visto a el también le encantaba.

-Como hace dos semanas empecé a notar que el me trataba aun mejor y me ayudaba a cargar alguna que otra cosa que compraba.

-Desde ese momento note que el sentía algo por mi o eso suponía

Porque si era así parece que estábamos en la misma situación pues yo también sentía algo por el.

(Pov Nick)

En la mente de Nick

-Tenia miedo de que Judy descubriera que sentía algo por ella pues yo no sabia si ella sentía lo mismo por ella.

Temía que eso arruinara nuestra amistad y relación como compañeros de labor Policial. No quería perder esa amistad la cual me había hecho mucha ilusión pues era la única que de verdad me entendía y sabia que ella podía contar conmigo.

-Bueno,Llegamos todos incluido Bogo dijeron que estarían aquí -dijo Judy

Bueno pues preparemos la sorpresa para benji- respondí tranquilo—a por cierto quieres salir conmigo después de que acabemos.

Como una cita? Pregunto Judy con cierta curiosidad, me sonroje un poco al darme cuenta de lo que ella pensaba pero al final le dije que si.

Después de sorprender a Benji y que acabara nuestro turno

Judy me dijo -Aprovechando que saldremos quiero que me digas lo que te traes entre patas.

Empecé a ponerme nervioso pero accedí a decírselo en la noche nos juntamos en el parque yo lleve una canasta con un pequeño pastel de zanahorias un par de sándwiches y unos refrescos.

Después de reírnos un rato Judy me pregunto que quería saber que era lo que me tenia tan distraído estas semanas.

Pues … es algo complicado. Pero bueno te lo dire y es que …que …que.

Nickolás escúpelo ya dímelo—me dijo Judy al tiempo que alzaba la voz -Pues es que tu….—en ese momento Judy sintió que su teléfono vibro ,era el Jefe bogo quería hablar con nosotros.

Aaa maldita sea—dijo Judy respondiendo a su teléfono.

Si jefe, a ok vamos para allá inmediatamente.

Bogo quiere vernos en su oficina nos dará un nuevo caso—Respondí—OK vamos sino bogo se enojara con nosotros.—en ese momento pensé – De la que me salve.

En ese momento Judy me dijo será mejor que me lo digas o esta semana empezaras a llegar tarde porque yo no iré a despertarte.

Pensé que no estaría mal pero luego recordé que bogo me dijo que si llegaba 2 veces mas tarde tendría que trabajar 4 semanas sin paga para lo cual necesitaba el dinero para comprarle cosas a Judy.

Bueno vamos de una vez-Dije algo indignado.

Espero que les guste este capitulo estaba pensando subir el cap anterior el sábado pero por tiempo no pude estoy haciendo capítulos lo mas rápido posible.

Cualquier review es aceptada.


	4. Tu eres mi conejita astuta

Tu eres mi conejita astuta

(Pov Judy)

Estábamos de camino a la patrulla, estaba muy molesta con Nick debido a que el iba a decirme lo que lo traía muy perdido durante todo el día.

-Nick, mas te vale decirme que es lo que tienes, o de otra manera estaré muy molesta contigo.

Esta bien Judy prometo que te lo diré después de que cuernitos nos diga que es lo que sucede.

-Bueno entonces apresurémonos, zootopia no se hará un lugar mejor por si solo, (Justo en ese momento Judy tropieza con una rama que había tirada por allí)

Judy ¡ cuidado!...

(En ese momento Nick logra atrapar a Judy antes de que golpee el suelo, quedando en una posición algo romántica, para que se den una idea Judy quedando en los brazos de Nick con sus caras muy cerca uno del otro)

-Uff Nick gracias no se que haría sin ti, de verdad puedo confía en ti para todo, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo. En ese momento vi como la expresión de Nick mostro por unos segundos tristeza, pero luego volvió a la normalidad.

\- Nick, que te pasa, pregunte extrañada por su reacción.

No es nada zanahorias, vayamos rápido con bogo, sabes como se pone con lo de la puntualidad.

-En ese momento Nick me puso devuelta en pie y fue caminando a la patrulla sin decirme nada más, Acaso hice algo mal?

El viaje en la patrulla de regreso al ZPD fue de lo mas silencioso posible. Al llegar nos recibió aquel Alegre guepardo rellenito de siempre.

Hola Benjamín, como va todo?—pregunto Nick-Garraza simplemente respondió que lo usual, alguna llamada por robo o asalto a alguien, los demás están haciendo papeleo o salieron a patrullar por allí.

Oh por cierto Judy gracias por el paste estaba delicioso.

-No es nada,- simplemente sonreí – sabia que te encantaría.

Bueno Benji tenemos que irnos bogo nos llamo por un caso que quería asignarnos- es lo único que se limito a decir Nick antes de ir caminando a las escaleras que comunicaban con la oficina de bogo.

-Nick tiene razón benji, bueno nos vemos mañana. Y así como así nos despedimos de aquel alegre guepardo.

-Toque la puerta dos veces y recibí respuesta de aquella voz ronca de siempre: Adelante.

Nick y yo pasamos y nos sentamos en las sillas que bogo por lo general tiene enfrente de su escritorio.

-Jefe para que nos cita a estas horas de la tarde, ya nuestro turno paso y no veo a nadie mas que a nosotros en la central- Pregunte extrañada al ver que no había mas oficiales aparte de nosotros.

-Hopps, como le comente a Wilde en la llamada este es un caso especial en el que solo confió en ustedes para resolverlo, debido a que este caso requiere mucha discreción.- dijo bogo

Ustedes dos serán enviados de encubierto a Sahara square como una pareja inter-especie. Debido a que el sujeto que buscamos es un extremista que odia este tipo de parejas y por lo general termina lastimándolas de manera física.

\- Yo me sonroje y me sorprendí al oír eso, fingir ser la pareja sentimental de Nick aunque sea en un caso, a Nick parece que no le afecto en lo más mínimo, tal vez eso signifique que no siente nada por mi?

Esta bien jefe bogo, solo una pregunta, ¿cuándo iniciaremos la investigación?.

Acabado el capitulo, perdón por el gran atraso pero debido a ciertas cuestiones lo deje de lado, pero ya he vuelto.

El punto, estoy haciendo una colaboración con arturven, gran pana y amihjo lean sus historias

Estoy seguro de que les va a encantar. Sin algo mas que agregar los leo luego.


	5. ¿Que nos Paso?

¿Que nos paso?

Pov Judy.

Aléjate Maldito imbécil.—Es lo único que le dije a Nick antes de empezar a caminar a la entrada.

-Judy por favor espera, que es lo que hice mal?—Nick pregunto en un tono triste y preocupado.

SOLO DEJAME EN PAZ!—Le grite a Nick enojada totalmente de que el no comprendiera las razones de que yo estuviera enojada y si las comprendía actuaba muy bien.

-En ese momento todos los oficiales que estaban cerca voltearon a ver la escena que montamos en ese momento.

-Judy… - es lo único que dijo Nick por la expresión en su cara denotaba sorpresa, seguramente porque reaccione así.

-Esta bien, si quieres que te deje en paz te dejare, nos vemos otro día.—Fue lo único que dijo Nick antes de dar vuelta e irse con las orejas agachadas.

Me partía el corazón verlo así pero, debía mantener mi compostura, sin decir nada mas me fui de la comisaria sin decir nada más. Me puse mis audífonos y me fui escuchando música esperando a que el autobús pasara para dejarme en lo que era mi casa/prisión.

Pov Nick

De verdad no entendía que es lo que a Judy le pasaba. Desde que terminamos el ultimo caso esta así pero que fue lo que hice mal?

Flashback de hace un tiempo atrás…. (Advertencia: Para no quebrantar la infancia de los mas pequeños :v en esta escena habrá cosas de adultos :v) Lemon muy explicito :v

Judy y Nick se encontraban en el auto simplemente charlando el uno con el otro.

Estaban de incognito.

Actuaban simplemente como una pareja inter especie, tomaron un café, fueron por helados, pasearon en el parque sin que se dejaran intimidar por nadie.

Hasta que en un momento, llego la hora de la acción, Judy se percato de una figura que los siguió atravez de todo su recorrido, por su sensibles orejas de conejo le era casi imposible no escuchar algo tan cerca de ella.

Se lo notifico a Nick y decidieron que irían al lugar donde deberían arrestarlo pero para eso debían hacerlo creer que eran una pareja inter especie cualquiera… inclusive si eso los llevaba a tal extremo de hacerlo.

Lo único malo de eso es que ninguno de los dos sabia que era algo negativo para su relación.

Pov Judy

Nick… estoy un poco preocupada por lo que tengamos que hacer para que el quiera atacarnos, no creo que este muy convencido de que somos una verdadera pareja.- es lo único que me limite a decir debido a que imagine un poco lo que tendríamos que hacer aparte de que también era lo mas probable.

-No te preocupes Judy, sabes que no haría nada que no quisieras, pero esto es necesario si queremos atrapar a este sujeto, y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe. Nick lo dijo seriamente, su semblante también denotaba seriedad.

Lo se pero… saber que tu y yo haremos algo así solo por atraparlo me incomoda un poco - Judy – Nick me interrumpió abruptamente.—Sabes que yo tampoco quisiera hacer esto pero si es lo que se requiere que hagamos, son cosas y sacrificios que debemos hacer.

Entiendo- dije un poco apenada y sonrojada debido a que nunca había visto a Nick tan serio y debo admitir que era atractivo.—Hagamos de esta ciudad un lugar mejor. – Le dije con todo el optimismo posible pero un poco asustada y nerviosa sabiendo lo que se aproximaba.

-Bien hagámoslo—Antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo Nick junto sus labios con los míos, me asuste un poco pero me calme a los pocos segundos y decidí empezar mi actuación.

Narrador porque si :v

Mientras Nick y Judy disfrutaban de los labios del otro, el placer comenzó a apoderarse de ellos, lentamente profundizaban el beso lentamente, Nick tomo la iniciativa y jalo a Judy mas cerca de el, Nick poco a poco lamia los labios de Judy saboreándolos de manera lujuriosa.

Prontamente empezó una batalla entre sus lenguas, Judy iba muy atrás de Nick, se notaba que Nick tenia experiencia en aquello, como adquirió esa experiencia no lo sabia. Simplemente se dejo llevar por la sensación del momento.

Los dos en ese momento de calentura perdieron la noción del tiempo y espacio por suerte para ellos estaban en un callejón alejados de la vista de todos excepto de "el".

Comenzaron a subir de nivel demasiado rápido, el momento de la calentura hizo que perdieran la razón y eso los llevaría a algo que seria dañino para ambos.

Nick comenzó a bajar su mano de la cintura al trasero de la coneja, esta llevaba unos shorts ajustados que hacia que mucho de su cuerpo no pudiera esconderse, a Nick esto lo volvió loco, sentir el trasero de la coneja era algo que jamás imagino que haría en su sano juicio.

Judy se dispuso a no quedarse atrás y decidió pasar sus manos a empezar a desabrochar la camisa de Nick, empezó a observar el tonificado abdomen, vaya que el entrenamiento de la ZPD había hecho su trabajo, se limito a recorrerlo de arriba abajo con sus patas, también pudo sentir ligeramente un bulto cerca de la entrepierna de Nick pero no le tomo mucha importancia en el momento.

Nick por su parte paso su mano por la espalda de Judy sintiendo su suave pelaje, Judy empezó a dar ligeros gemidos de placer, eso hizo que Nick entrara en su lado salvaje empezó a besar a Judy con aun mas fuerza busco desesperadamente el como quitarle su bra, tenia que hacerlo quería hacerlo. Judy tenia que ser su pareja.

Inclusive si eso significaba poseerla en ese momento.

Judy se desconecto totalmente de su sentidos, para ese momento en el que ella regreso a sus sentidos ellos estaban apunto de hacerlo Judy tenia su ropa interior abajo y Nick acariciaba sus partes intimas con delicadeza y velocidad.

Nick – le dijo antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo – "el" esta allí.

Nick se volteo solo para ver a alguien encapuchado con un bate de metal oxidado y lleno de sangre seca en la mano. Nick con cautela logra abrir la puerta y golpea al sujeto el cual se recupera rápido y empieza una persecución entre el y Nick.

Judy empezó a vestirse rápidamente y totalmente enojada debido a que Nick casi llega a ese punto sin su permiso.

Después de que Nick lograra alcanzarlo este empezó intentar atacarlo con sus garras debido a que su bate lo olvido al momento de que Nick lo golpeara.

\- Amigo estas en muchos problemas – dice Nick antes de esposarlo, Judy llego algo despeinada y llena de furia.

-Nick , llame los refuerzos, no tardaran mas de cinco minutos en llegar- dijo Judy en un tono neutral e hiriente.

Esta bien Judy Aquí lo tengo y no pienso dejarlo ir, - dijo Nick con todo el optimismo posible- choca esa pata – dijo Nick a Judy.

Pero Judy paso a su lado con una diferencia olímpica. Nick desconcertado ante este hecho solo quedo confundido ante la actitud de su compañera.

Llego la patrulla y metieron al sujeto, pero antes de irse se alcanzo a escuchar una oración que no entendió Nick. En un idioma que le sonó extraño por un momento pero no reconocio, Es wird noch mehr kommen.

Bien gente aquí acaba este cap que por cierto tenia flojera de publicar pero si tengo que hacerlo :v.

Esa escenita toda 7u7 que les pareció? Se la debo a mi amigo y escritor Artuven ese men tiene la cabeza mas loca que haya visto. :V.

Pero en fin Feliz Navidad. Que por cierto hoy habrá otros caps pero estos serán el cap 6 y un especial de navidad

Bueno los leo luego :v


	6. El inicio de todo mal

**Wenas amiguitos mágicos del internet :v , si sé que me he tardado bastante en publicar esta cap (Aunque nadie me diga que es así :v), lo sé no soy alguien que tenga mucha dedicación, pero bueno estaré publicando este y otro cap pronto. Otra cosa que debo agregar es que este y el otro capítulo tendrán nada más el punto de vista de nuestros protagonista.**

 **Todo por mi compa el artu :3 , Sin más que decir que entre el capítulo :v/.**

 **(Pov 3ra persona)**

-Nick se encontraba junto a Finick en su camioneta, este estaba con las orejas y la cola agachada, se sentía horrible, seguía sin entender que había hecho mal, no encontraba razón alguna para que judy estuviera así de enojada con él.

Finick por otro lado simplemente estaba sentado en uno de los asiento con lentes de sol y bebiendo una cerveza.

-Tranquilo Nick, ya se le pasara. No creo que la coneja se pueda quedar enojada contigo por mucho tiempo o sí?

-Finick de verdad que no me encuentro con ánimos de hablar de ello, simplemente quiero seguir pensando en cómo remediar esta situación en la que estoy metido, así que por favor guarda silencio y déjame pensar.- eso fue todo lo que dijo Nick antes de volver a sus pensamientos

-Como quieras, pero si quieres hablar de ello sabes que estaré por aquí un buen rato antes de que tenga que salir a realizar unos "Asuntos".

 **Después de un tiempo Nick se fue de la camioneta de Finick y se dirigió a su casa, un departamento cerca de Sahara square, des pues de abrir la puerta pudo apreciar su hogar, era espacioso y tranquilo tenía una pantalla plana de 32 pulgadas, una mesa de cristal enfrente de el televisor un par de sillones en la sala. Su comedor era una mesa mediana donde fácilmente podrían entrar 4 animales, detrás de esta se encontraba una vitrina llena de vinos y licores que alguna vez pertenecieron al mafioso "más grande" de zootopia. Cerca de allí se encontraba su dormitorio y su baño.**

-ugh - Nick se notaba desganado, apenas cerró la puerta decidió tumbarse en uno de los sillones de su sala.

\- Que puedo hacer soy un desastre en todo lo que hago- se decía a si mismo mientras este sentía como sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear.

De repente un sentimiento no tan oportuno hizo que decidiera pararse del sillón y se fuera en busca de alimento para llevarse al hocico. Se dirigió al refrigerado y lo abrió, al ver que había un poco de pollo decidió cocinarlo aprovechando que tenía algo de lechuga y tomate.

Así encendió la estufa de su cocina y puso un sartén sobre la llama de esta, poco tiempo después de esto hecho un poco de aceite en el sartén y puso el pollo en este poco después.

Mientras el pollo se cocía decidió lavar y cortar los vegetales para hacer una pequeña ensalada.

 **(Salto en el tiempo :v)**

Nick había satisfecho su necesidad biológica de alimento por lo cual hecho los trastes y utensilios utilizados en el fregadero para lavarlos luego. De su cocina fue a su sala para quedarse allí viendo televisión debido a que aún el sol no se ponía.

Nick aun no sabía que hacer debido a el problema que tenía con judy. Por lo cual decidió despejar la mente al salir un rato a un café en tundra town.

Al llegar al café denoto que había un ambiente de tranquilidad, aparte de que la decoración de el mismo hacia que se sintiera acogedor.

Aun así, el intento ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos como siempre hace, se formó para ordenar un irlandés. Empezó a pensar en que podría hacer para que Judy lo perdonara pero mientras más pensaba, mas ignoraba sus alrededores.

-Disculpe señor. –escucho una voz algo lejana, distante, no podía reconocerla.

Después de unos momentos la voz de la cajera lo saco de su pequeño trance. -Volteo a verla y la analizo un poco y pensó para sí mismo—una altura de, yo diría 1.83, pelaje blanco y negro, y se ve de una edad de 21.

Después de haber hecho esa pequeña "escena", decidió aun avergonzado simplemente avanzar al frente y llego cerca del mostrador.

-Vaya, parece que usted sí que estaba pensando en algo, será que es complicado o difícil de olvidar para usted- pregunto la loba que traía delantal.

\- Lo siento es un evento algo complicado- se limitó a decir Nick.

-Dejando eso de lado, que va a tomar señor?,- La loba pregunto amablemente y sonriendo.

-Un irlandés por favor, y si tiene alguna cosa para acompañar eso sería fabuloso- dijo Nick algo desganado.

-Hmm, podría probar un muffin de moras, es algo que por lo general vendemos. Contesto la loba.

-suena bien, deme dos por favor, por cierto cuanto seria?

\- sería un total de 15 dólares señor.

-De acuerdo aquí tiene, dijo Nick mientras sacaba el dinero de su cartera para pagar.

-El café a nombre de quien seria, y por cierto para tomar aquí o para llevar?

-Nick Wilde y para llevar si es tan amable.

-Wow, usted es el oficial Nick Wilde? Pregunta algo sorprendida la loba.

-Vaya, parece que fui descubierto, podrías decirme tu nombre si no es molestia?- Pregunto Nick amablemente.

-Claro no es ningún problema -responde la loba – Mi nombre es Michelle Martínez, y si no es molestia podría tomarme una foto con usted?—pregunto algo apenada la loba.

-Seguro, pero no estaría interrumpiendo tu jornada? – pregunto Nick preocupado por que la chica podría meterse en problemas.

-No se preocupe, la verdad mi turno estaba por acabar así que en cuanto prepare su orden estoy libre. – sonrió la loba, relajando a Nick al ver que todo estaba bien.

-Deacuerdo, iré a sentarme en la mesa cerca de la ventana, te espero allí.- y tal como dijo, Nick fue a sentarse y a esperar a la loba.

 **Después de un tiempo de estar esperando la loba esta llego.**

-Perdone la tardanza, me explicaron cuando seria mi siguiente turno. Y mis horarios para saber a qué hora deberían llegar dependiendo el turno que me toque. –Comento la loba. — Por cierto Aquí esta lo que ordeno señor. —Esta procedió a entregarle su café y sus muffin.

-Gracias, pero puedes simplemente llamarme Nick, no me gusta escuchar el termino señor, siento que aún es muy pronto como para empezar a ser llamado así. —Contesto Nick amablemente.

-Oh, perdone si lo ofendí, al decirle señor. Mil disculpas Nick. —Contesto la loba algo nerviosa y preocupada de haber molestado a Nick.

-No te preocupes- Respondió Nick tranquilamente—solo siento que aún no llego a esa edad.

-Vaya, no lo sabía Nick, pero gracias por contármelo y créeme que no sucederá otra vez. —respondió la loba, sonriendo tranquila ahora que ese pequeño asunto estaba arreglado.

-Cierto, querías una foto conmigo –Recordó Nick en ese momento.

-Por favor, me haría muy feliz y aparte pondría celosos y sorprendidos a mis amigos- dijo la loba bastante animada.

-Jajaja, debes tener buenos amigos- Respondió Nick.

-La verdad sí, pero me gustaría verlos un poco más. – la loba después de esto se puso algo triste se recompuso y le dijo a Nick que sonriera.

-Está bien así?- Pregunto Nick

-Esta perfecto así, sonría – Le dijo la loba a Nick

-Después de ello la fotografía fue tomada, esta mostraba a la loba y al zorro sonriendo en ella con la mesa de la tienda y algunos clientes de fondo.

-A propósito Me gustaría saber qué es lo que te tenía tan pensativo hace tiempo en la fila, Claro si no es mucho problema. – Pregunto la loba con un toque de intriga y preocupación por el zorro y su situación.

-Me gustaría hablarte de ello pero no creo que aquí sea el mejor lugar. Por lo cual me gustaría tener a una persona con la cual pueda hablar sin problemas de lo que me sucede.- Le dijo Nick a la loba

Si no es problemas, me gustaría pedirte tu teléfono para poder conversar, y si quieres organizar una salida a algún lugar, no tiene que ser entre tú y yo nada más, puedes invitar a tus amigos si quieres. – Le comento Nick a la loba.

-Claro que me encantaría y no solo a mí, también a mis amigos, la mayoría son un par de alocados pero son buena gente.

-Estoy preparado para cualquier cosa, después de llevar un tiempo en la Fuerza, vez y conoces cosas que no muchos ven. – dijo Nick algo presumido.

-Jajaja, Ok Nick el rudo. Préstame tu Teléfono para que pueda anotar mi número y te prestare el mío para que tú anotes el tuyo.

-Después de anotar sus propios números y regresar sus teléfonos a sus respectivos dueños se pusieron a hablar de diferentes historias de ellos hasta tarde.

 **-Mientras que en otro lugar de zootopia un pequeño animal en una camioneta realizaba una llamada.**

-Maldita sea Nick no me dejaste de otra.

 **(Sonido de llamada)**

-Hola, si soy yo Finnick. Quería saber si estas en Zootopia… Oh estas de vacaciones aquí, que oportuno. Sabes necesito ayuda con Nick. Algo sucedió con una amiga suya y está algo triste, como por un tiempo tú fuiste la más cercana a él, creo que le caería bien ver una cara amigable.

…

-Deacuerdo gracias por acceder a ayudarme, Dime donde estas y pasare por ti después te llevare a casa de Nick para que me ayudes con él.

Está bien te veo allí en no más de 20 minutos.

-Solo espero que esto funcione- dijo el pequeño Feneck antes de salir en su camioneta a encontrarse con una extraña que al parecer formaba parte de el pasado de Nick.

 **(Devuelta en el café)**

-Vaya, creo es muy tarde y debo irme antes de que mis padres se preocupen, espero no te importe Nick.-Le dijo la loba al darse cuenta que hora era.

-No importa, la ciudad es segura pero nunca se sabe, un gusto poder hablar contigo y compartir mis experiencias contigo. Pero también es algo tarde y debo regresar a casa de igual manera. Espero pienses en mi oferta de salir conmigo y tus amigos. – Nick le sonrió a la loba de manera amigable.

-Ambos salieron de la tienda juntos-

-Nos vemos Nick, espero verte pronto otra vez por aquí.- le dijo la loba para después de ello levantar su pata en forma de despedida.

-Claro, nos vemos Michelle-Igualmente Nick levanto la pata y se despidió Cortez mente de ella.

-Nick después de despedirse de ella decidió regresar a su casa.

 **(Salto en el tiempo)**

 **-** Después de que Nick volviera a su departamento/Casa. Decidió mirar su teléfono por un rato antes de irse a acostar y prepararse para el próximo día. Pero de repente un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta hace que deje su teléfono y vaya hacia la puerta para observar de quien se trataba.

-Nick, más te vale que abras la maldita puerta – grito una voz un tanto enojada, voz que Nick reconoció casi al instante.

 **-** Nick tras esto abrió la puerta **-**

-Vaya Finnick, no esperaba verte aquí tan tarde. Que necesita? – Pregunto Nick al ver a su amigo de casi toda la vida en la puerta de su casa esa noche.

-Si, si como sea, sabes desde que te sientes triste y todo eso supuse que te caería bien ver una cara amigable así que la traje. – le dijo a Nick sin mucha importancia.

-Enserio? Y a quien trajiste—pregunto Nick algo intrigado por la persona que Finick había traído.

-Hola Nick, mucho tiempo sin oír de ti. –Dijo una voz femenina que a Nick le trajo escalofriaos. Después de decir esto una Zorra de color blanco salió de las sombras y apareció detrás de Finick

-Oh no.-Nick cambio su cara de una tranquila a una de preocupación total. Tras esto jalo de la camisa a su amigo, y procedió casi gritarle susurrándole a este.

Finick, me acabas de devolver al infierno del que Salí hace mucho tiempo- al decir esto se puso algo agresivo.

-Y eso porque? Pregunto Finick algo confundido. Para después de eso soltarse de el agarre de Nick.

-Ella es mi Ex – Le dice a su oído y con una cara de enojo total.

-Acaso no me extrañaste bebe?- Le pregunta la zorra de pelaje blanco a Nick.

 **Y aquí se queda el capítulo jóvenes.**

 **Sé que me he tardado en subir los caps, y mucho. Pero espero poder estar escribiendo estos mucho más seguidos ahora que estoy de vacas un rato.**

 **Así que espero dejen una review o algo y puedan darme ideas para los caps que vienen.**

 **Aparte de esto estaré intentando hacer los caps u poco más largos para que les duren un poco más.**

 **Ahora sí sin más que agregar, me despido Los leeo luego.**


End file.
